This invention relates to pipe joints and connectors therefor. More particularly, it relates to pipe connectors for incorporation into pipelines in which the connector pipes are to be electrically insulated from one another.
In United Kingdom Patent Specification No: 1,423,169 there is disclosed a pipe connection in which two aligned pipes are electrically insulated from one another by an annular element of insulating material abutting the pipe ends. A casting of electrically insulating material surrounds the element and the pipe ends to secure the connection.